The Fairy Girl
by MythMaker258
Summary: Illya wakes up in a new world, a world similar to the Age of the Gods. Years later, she goes on adventures with her new friends in her new guild, Fairy Tail. This is a sequel to my other fanfic, Heaven's Birth. Please read that to get the whole story.
1. Chapter 1

A 10 year old Laxus Dreyar ran through the woods. He loved playing with his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of the best guild in the world, Fairy Tail. He loved this guild and loved magic. Magic saved his life. His father had infused him with a special magical lacrima to make him stronger. He really loved everything about magic.

He was now playing hide and go seek with grandfather. His grandfather had grown into a giant to help search for him, but Laxus's Lightning Magic let him go as fast as lightning easily. The old man will never find him.

Suddenly, as he was rushing through the woods, he saw something.

"What the-" Laxus said, rushing back to check if he saw what he thought he saw.

A girl in a beautiful white dress was lying unconscious in the woods. She was albino, with both her hair and skin being pure white. She had a youthful aura about her and was generating a ton of magical power.

'Beautiful,' Laxus thought, blushing. 'Is she an angel? No, a fairy.'

A fairy. It was the only kind of being the girl could be. She was so cute and from what Laxus could tell, was radiating an extreme amount of magical power. Standing before her was like standing before a mountain, he felt inferior in size, yet drawn by its beauty.

"Grampa!" Laxus shouts, turning towards the direction of his grandfather. "I found a fairy."

The boy then turns toward the girl. She seemed to be muttering something.

"What?" Laxus asked, concerned. "What's wrong? You need something?"

"P- Prana," she muttered, shaky. "Please. Prana."

"Huh," he said, confused, getting closer. "What's prana?"

Suddenly, the girl grabbed him, pulling him close.

"What're you doing?" he said, blushing like crazy. Then their lips connected. It was Laxus's first kiss and he felt spectacular. The girl slipped in her tongue and Laxus closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes. Realizing what she was doing, she backed away quickly. Laxus, realizing the kiss was over, also backed away. Both of them looked redder than a tomato.

"I- I'm sorry!" the girl said, bowing towards the boy, embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me."

Laxus, still blushing, scratched his head. "I- It's okay," he assured her. "I'm Laxus. What's your name?"

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern," the girl looked up and smiled at him. "But you can call me Illya."

Thirteen years later

"Welcome back, Ms. Einzbern," her maid Trimmau greeted her. "How was your quest?"

"Like all S-class quests," Illya replied. She had just returned from an S-Class quest involving slaying a nest of demons. They weren't from the Book of Zeref but they still were pretty powerful. However, they were no match for her. Now she was in her tower, which was a present from her brother. "I went through it quite quickly. While they can usually be a bit difficult, regular quests are just too easy for me."

"Well, you are one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail," Trimmau smiled. "And your brother helped boost your skills greatly."

Illya smiled, thinking of her brother fondly. He had came to this world centuries ago. He had helped the development of this world's magic and worked directly under this world's magical government, the Magic Council. Shirou was even the master of one of the most famous and mysterious guilds, Fate Sword.

"Well," she said, dropping off her bag on a chair, "I'm going back to the guild to see everyone."

"Oh, you're going back," the mercury Mystic Code said. "Then you should know that Natsu is back, and he's brought a new member."

Illya smiled, happy. "Sounds like fun."

 **If anyone has a problem with this kiss scene, then type in Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya kiss scenes on YouTube. Then complain.**

 **Also, like my other fics, the main character (Illya) is going to get a major power boost, though not as much as Shirou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Illya walked in the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Like always, her fellow guild mates were in a brawl. She sometimes worried about the brain cells of her newfound family, all that fighting and drinking couldn't be healthy. But whenever those thoughts appeared, she would dismiss them. This land was in an Age of the Gods, where humans were strong and magic was plentiful. Magic of this world was basically aspects of the Root taking certain forms. Whether it is fire conceptually powerful against dragons of ice that is conceptually powerful against demons. The magic here was insanely strong, with the weakness being that once you belong to a particular school of magic, it is extremely difficult to learn another. That's why the wizards of this world will only use one magic. There are some who have two or more types of magic, but those schools are similar.

For instance, take one of Illya's best friends, Mirajane Strauss. Her magic from before was demonic Take Over magic, letting her absorb demons into her powers, transform into them, and use their powers. This power gives Mirajane a better control over transformation magic and because sleep and demonic powers both have an element of darkness connecting them, helps make Mirajane adept at sleeping magic. Illya's magecraft are different than this world's magic, making her very more versatile.

Speeking of Mirajane, Illya found her crushed under her brother, Elfman. One of the boys had thrown the giant of a man into the pin up model. Walking up to him, she grabbed the man and through him off Mira. Elfman was sent flying onto the ceiling, then crashing to the ground onto another mage, Nab. B ranked strength has its uses.

"Are you okay, Mira?" Illya asked, offering a hand.

"Yeah," the girl said. "I'm quite alright."

Suddenly, Illya heard a squeal behind her. Illya turned to see a pretty blond girl. She word a belt with keys and a whip on it.

"You're Illyasviel von Einzbern!" the blonde girl said. "You're one of my favorite Fairy Tail wizards! I'm your biggest fan. Sorcerer Weekly says that you're one of the most powerful wizards ever!"

Illya blinked at the praise. It was obvious this girl was a fangirl. The homunculus smiled. "You can call me Illya. Are you a new member?"

The blonde wizard gave a giant grin. "Yeah. I'm so glad to be in the same guild as someone like you. I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

And with that, the blonde turned away to talk with Natsu Dragneel. Illya like Natsu, he was like the extremely stupid brother she never had. Well, she had Shirou, but after centuries of livings, he was technically the older sibling now. Seeing Natsu and the newbie talking together reminded her of her first day of Fairy Tail.

Flashback

Illya had followed the blonde boy, Laxus, and his grandfather. They went to their building, the guild hall of Fairy Tail. When they entered, everyone stopped chattering and looked at them. Illya nervously hid behind Laxus.

"Yo, Master," a guy with a man with a pompadour haircut and smoking a pipe said, "who's this?"

The little master smiled and brought her in front of him. "This is the new member of our family. We discovered her sleeping in the forest and the poor girl has no family. Her name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. Isn't she adorable.."

Blushing, Illya twirled and curtsied. "You all can call me Illya for short."

Everybody squealed and Illya thought she actually saw pink hearts in their eyes. "She's adorable!" they all cheered. "Welcome to our family, Illya!"

Illya stared at them. 'A family,' she thought. 'I have a family. I have a family. I have a family!' The girl began crying tears of joy. "Thank you," she said. "Thanks for this!"

Laxus hugged Illya. "Don't cry," he ordered. "You shouldn't be crying."

Illya smiled and wiped her eyes. "Okay."

"Looks like Laxus has a girlfriend," a man with spiky blue hair teased.

"Yeah, aren't you a player," the man with the pipe agreed.

Blushing, the two kids quickly moved away from each other. "He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend," Illya and Laxus said simultaneously.

Master Makarov laughed. "Well, my children. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

End Flashback

Illya woke up in a daze. Remembering that fond memory always made her feel happy and accepted. It was the first instance when she finally felt at home. She looked up to realize that she had been daydreaming for a while. The sun was already setting.

"Oh, you're awake, Illya?" Mirajane asked.

Illya chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I've been thinking about something lately." She then smiled. "I'll be going home. Later, Mira!"

The homunculus girl waved goodbye to her friends and then left to go home.


End file.
